Take, and you get what you deserve
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: You better watch out, you better not cry because this time Naruto's getting inside Sasuke's pants! NARUSASU


Just to show I'm still alive... and out of tiredness of the overused Christmas plot. Unbetaed.

_Disclaimer: No owning Characters._

_

* * *

_

Today was Christmas Eve; today was _the day_ - the day Naruto would get into Uchiha Sasuke's _pants_. Oh yes it was finally happening.

2 years, 4 months and 3 days with only his hand and a _very_ imaginative mind as his only company - his hand held bruises and right arm suffered a constant strain - he had eventually decided he wanted the real thing, after all his mind could only get him so far!

It was Christmas and his plan was all figured out. It was a clever idea it really was; he had spent a whole week coming up with it. That if anything should promise success. To think people thought _he_ was stupid, well who's laughing now? Naruto, of course, the genius from Konoha – the genius who's getting into Sasuke's pants…tonight.

Just thinking of the plan leaves a tightening feeling in his pants. It's truly brilliant, as already stated, his plan was fire proof. Not that it contained any fires but that was an expression, wasn't it? Of course it was, because Naruto was a genius and a genius was never wrong!

Sasuke was a lucky man; because that is just what he is, a man, even though Naruto also is a man. Men can have feelings for other men, love was genderless, that he knew because he read it in a book once and books were never wrong. They were also geniuses.

Yes, Sasuke was indeed a very fortunate man (even though his defined gender was arguable).

Naruto was tall, Naruto was blond, Naruto was strong and he had the most gorgeous smile – one should know they had just been bleached. To think Sasuke was lucky enough to be the only object of Naruto's secret wet-dreams! Yes, Sasuke should be proud; tonight was the night Naruto would get inside his pants.

_H__is plan was foolproof and nothing could ever go wrong._

Christmas eve; late at night, cheerful tunes echoed through the house as peoples chatting was deafening. It was a tumble of conversations, blinking lights and alcohol. Just like the years before, Sakura now held her yearly Christmas party. It was the only time of the year friends gathered near and exchanged gifts to show their appreciation for each other; but not Naruto.

This year the only thing that mattered was the plan; the plan to get inside Sasuke's pants.

Five hours into the party was when the plan - the genius plan which promised success - was put in action. The clock was nearing eleven and the majority of friends were already talking with a slur as Naruto, like a lion stalking its prey, followed Sasuke only to pull him – with a lot of struggle – to _that_ point of the room.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" Sasuke slurred, a lightweight when it came to alcohol. It caused Naruto to smile; the plan was working. Drunk meant less of a struggle.

People might say it was the act of cowardly, to wait until the brunet was drunk, but Naruto says it's the act of a genius. And he was a genius, therefore an act of a genius and who could question a genius act?

No one.

"I'm going to give you your Christmas present." Naruto smirked in all his confidence because why wouldn't he? His plan was fail-safe.

He would tell Sasuke to look up; Sasuke would see the mistletoe tower above them. Sasuke would then blush, Naruto would confess and the 2 years, 4 months and 3 days of jerking off to dreams built on imagination would be nothing but a mere memory.

"Look up Sasuke."

And Sasuke did look up but he never blushed, dark eyes then turned to stare emptily into lighter blue as if asking 'what?'

His plan guaranteed success; he would get inside the brunet's pants. After all, he had spent a whole week coming up with it. Sasuke was most likely not functioning right at the moment.

Naruto leaned down, as his eyelids hung low. He breathed softly against the other's plump – oh so kissable! – lips before slowly pressing against the soft pink flesh.

He almost cummed his pants…

Sasuke's lips weren't moving but that was not because Sasuke didn't like it, because he did, Sasuke was only shy. After all, Sasuke was delicate.

Naruto leaned back. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Naruto hushed him with his manly index finger. "It's okay Sasuke, I already know. I've jerked off to your picture too." His plan was idiot proof, that's why he smiled – blending Sasuke with his bleached teeth – and gave him a wink.

"What do you say we leave this dull place and go have a _party_ of our own?" He wriggled his blond gorgeously thick and manly eyebrows because he knew this was the night; the night he'd get inside the Uchiha's pants.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke eventually growled. He was obviously shy if not a bit confused.

Naruto stared.

"I love you!"

Sasuke blushed and started to sputter, yes, this was the shy Uchiha he had always known. His plan was foolproof.

"I…" Sasuke started, a pink tongue wetting dried lips. Naruto urged him on, already knowing the end of the tale.

"I…"

"You…"

"I'm not gay." Sasuke wiped his lips and simply walked away (or more like stumbled away) after all, Sasuke was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

Naruto was a genius and books - which also were geniuses - said men could love each other so his plan had been foolproof…

Today was Christmas Eve; today was _the day_ - the day Naruto would _not_ get into Uchiha Sasuke's _pants_.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Better luck next time Naruto! Haha

Thank you for reading!

**Now review if you want Santa to bring you any gifts tomorrow!**

_Holy shits!_


End file.
